


First Night at Home

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Les Fils du Rome
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After confess each other's feelings during their last mission in Hispania, Sirius and Liana are back in Rome as a (secret) couple. It's the first night at home and Sirius can't wait for make Liana his again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the love of the Gods. If love her from distance was a torture fo him, be close to her knowing she loved him too and can't touch her as he wanted was killing him. 

Thanks to Fortuna, they have already arrived Ostia and in few more hours they'd be at their home in the Aventine. That if he survived to be packed on a small cart with Liana sleeping on his lap without explode first.

They have decided keep their relationship in secret for a while, it all happened so quick to them, that wonderful stormy night lost in a mansio few miles from Corduba, that they didn't know what, or better said how, they were to explain it to everyone- Sofia, Pharaoh, Marcus, Titus and even to the Emperor.

The cart pass for a hole in the road and Liana woke up abruptly, she got up placing her hands close to a very delicate, and in that moment, active part of Sirius anatomy, she couldn't help herself and she gave few little strokes to it through the fabric of Sirius' tunic.

'That's not helping, you know,' Sirius said putting his hand over Liana's. She smiled at him and got closer to him with the intention of kiss him, but she was interrupted by another hole in the road and Marcus and Pharaoh's cursing from the outside of the cart. Sirius detached Liana's hand from his lap and kissed it before get it back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally they arrived home, past the curfew hour, so they could enter the cart into the city. They gave the cart to one of Titus' slaves, who was waiting for it, for drive it to the shop for them. They went to the bathhouse around the corner for clean up the grime of the travel and took a nice dinner at home, Sirius lost his breath for a second when he saw that Liana had changed her plain travelling look for a beautiful light creamy dress that marked beautifully her curves and put up her hair up like a braided crown.

They were searching each other during the whole dinner, Liana placed next to Sofia, mean while Sirius sat with Pharaoh, looking each other for a brief second before change the posture just in case someone else noticed something. Sirius barely touch the dessert and soon as he thought it would be convenient, he made a big yawn, stretching himself before announcing he was going to bed.

He went out the dinning room passing close to Liana and caressing subrepticiously her arm with the back of his hand as if accidentally. He passed trough the atrium and climb up the stair to the second floor but once there, he didn't turn to right to the room he had occupied since he was a child, but to the first room in the left side, Liana's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Liana arrived to her room about ten minutes later, she got to the room inadvertently of Sirius presence until she heard the click of the door being bolted. She gasped and turn around for see him, already naked, walking towards her.

'You scared the wits out of me.' Liana said before Sirius shushed her and kissed her passionately.

'Don't speak so loud,' said Sirius, 'we don't want anyone to hear this.'

'What are you doing here?' Asked Liana.

'I needed be with you.' Sirius said before kiss her again.

'We've been together for all day.' 

'You know what I mean.'

Of course she knew, she could feel Sirius' erection pressing hard against her stomach. She dropped her hand and start caressing it, making Sirius groan. He quickly answered by almost ripping her dress out of her body, passing his big strong hands by her back and bum. 

'Get a good grip.' Said Sirius before put Liana's arms around his neck and lift her up like she was a doll.

Liana thought he was taking her to the bed, but he wasn't. He crossed the room to the furthest wall, just right next to the balcony door and slammed her to it. He let loose one of her legs time enough for guide his penis inside her and quickly got a better grip of it and start moving inside her. She did a loud groan and he shushed and kissed her again, bruising her lips.

A knock on the door. 

Liana grasped, she had completely forgotten about Sofia, who slept on the next room, liked to say good night to her. She could hear her calling at the other side but she couldn't replay anything without revelling what Sofia's brother was doing to her at that moment. Sirius looked at her, smiling, almost laughing at it between kiss and kiss. 

Sirius did something with his hips that made Liana squirm like a cat, he repeated again and again feeling how Liana was coming to an orgasm, little by little. She had the urgent needing of cry out, but she couldn't, everyone in the home would hear it, instead she let herself go fastening her teeth on Sirius' shoulder. That immediately made Sirius thrust into her harder, quicker and deeper until he released himself deep inside her a couple minutes later.

Liana thanked the Gods for the grip Sirius was still having on her legs, because she felt like gelatine, unable to walk herself to the bed. Instead, Sirius took her to it, not letting it go until they were laying on the bed, when Liana slid to Sirius' side meanwhile he covered their bodies with the sheets and blankets. 

The bed sheets where really cold over her hot post-sex skin, she thought, getting closer to Sirius also warm body, but soon they created a nice warm bubble around them which made Liana feel relaxed and sleepy.


	4. Chapter 4

Liana wasn't sure how many time had passed- minutes, hours- when she began to felt Sirius hand moving on her skin.

'It's not fair'

'What?' Liana said popping up and standig over Sirius.

'Your bed is comfier than mine and it's not fair.' Said Sirius 'I am the Paterfamilias of this house. The Master and God of the household. I should sleep on the comfiest bed.'

Liana laughed meanwhile Sirius carried on.

'You, know. From today, I'm coming to sleep here every night.'

'I'm honoured of receive you in my humble bed, oh Master and God of this household.' Said Liana.

Both laughed; Sirius wrapped his hand in Liana's hair, downing her, so he could kiss her and he flipped her, pinning her under him.

'Then, I shall reclaim this bed as a good Master and God would do.'

Sirius began kissing her mouth, and trailing his way down through her neck to her breasts. He suckled them hard, licking and biting the nipples, making Liana moan.

One of his hands continue it's ways down where it started to play with Liana's clitoris, rubbing it first between his thumb and index finger and then with the palm of the hand when one, two, three of his fingers came into her, wringing themselves inside her and making her orgasm.

'You have me at your mercy, oh Master and God.' Said Liana.

'Do I?' Said Sirius before thrusting himself in her and begin to move with the strength of a whole legion marching to battle, making her climax twice more before spill himself on her.

Few minutes later they were laying on their side, limp and satisfied. Sirius was spooning Liana tight on his chest, meanwhile she traced small lines with one of her fingers in the back of his hand.

'Can you imagine what it would happen if someone came in right now?' Asked Liana.

'Well, it could have a nice and chaste explanation.' Said Sirius.

'Could it?' Said Liana.

'Yes,' said Sirius before start giving his "chaste" explanation, 'we couldn't sleep, so I went for a little walk in the house; you heard me and invite me in for a chat.'

'In bed?

'It's a cold night, better under the blankets.'

'Snuggling each other?'

'The closer we are, the lower we need to talk, so we don't end waking up the rest of the house.'

'Naked?'

'OK, I don't have an explanation for that one.'

They laughed, Sirius embraced Liana against his chest even tighter and they fell quickly asleep.


End file.
